Inkwell High
|Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = |image = Image:Inkwell_High.png }} Inkwell High is a level taking place in a high school. It is were Maxwell's brother, Poindexter is located (who is in his locker,) and a science experiment mission. NPCs and object present: Teenager, Steel Cage, Student, Girl, School Desk (2x), Bully, Locker Room, Schoolboy, Boy (2x), Lunch Lady, Spatula, Pot, Stove, Playground, Jungle Gym. Starite Shards Flagpole Salute! Problem: There really should be something to salute at the top of this pole! Solution: Use a Flag, a pennant, a standard, a tapestry or a pennant banners array (exactly 'banner') for the teenager. Some underwear ought do as well,and look way funnier. Class Pet! Problem: Place a critter for the class in me! Solution: Place any animal that fits in the small steel cage or make them tiny. Class Clown! Problem: I want to make everyone laugh! Solution: Give the student a Whoopee Cushion or the place an adjective 'funny' on him or spawn a clown. Career Day! Problem: I want to meet someone in the middle of their career! Solution: Give the girl anyone who has a job (e.g. engineer, musician, etc.) or spawn a teacher. Get Me Out of Here! This Starite Shard unlocks Poindexter Problem: It's not safe for me to get out of this locker with the bully there! Don't hurt him! Solution: Without harming the bully, use a Teacher, Principal, or a Ghost to scare the bully away. Dodge Ball Proofing! Problem: Protect me from the dodge balls! Solution: Give the schoolboy a Helmet or give him the adjective 'fast','hard','solid',armored or spawn a shield. Lunch is...Served? Problem: Place something in my pot to serve the students for lunch! Solution: Place any food in the pot for the lunch lady. Now This is What I Call a Playground! Problem: This playground is lame! It needs some more interesting attractions! Solution: Give the boy a Slide or give him a Roller Coaster or spawn a carnival. Starite Shard: Experiment with Mad Science! Description: Help the student win the science fair by creating a dastardly creature. Problem 1: It's the annual school science fair! Help the student win by creating a life form! First, give the Paramecium a source of nutrition. Hints *Give me a source of nutrition for the Paramecium. *Give me a food source to feed the Paramecium. *Give me an apple to feed the Paramecium. Solution: Give any food object to the student. Problem 2: Now it needs some heat to help it grow. Hints *Now it needs some heat to help it grow. *Place a heat source near the Paramecium. *Place a fire beneath the table. Solution: Other than fire, a sun also works. Problem 3: Wow, it's starting to grow! Next I should give it something a creature's body would need. Hints *Wow, it's starting to grow! Next I should give it something a creature's body would need. *I should try giving it a body part. *Give me a foot. Solution: Give the student a foot, bone or an arm. Problem 4: Now it's really starting to grow! Next I should help integrate it into society. Hints *Now it's really starting to grow! Next I should help integrate it into society *Apply an adjective to make it more people-friendly. *Apply the adjective "social" to the creature. Solution: Adjectives like 'friendly' and social is sufficient. You can also use people for this problem. Final Problem: Lastly I should give it a name. Place letters on the canvas then flip the switch. Hints *Lastly I should give it a name. Place letters on the canvas then flip the switch. *Use letters to give the creature a name, when you're done, flip the switch. *Spawn the letter "J" then flip the switch. Solution: You will never need the second and third hint since the first is simple enough to understand. Just spawn any letter, place it on the canvas and flip the switch. Trivia *An inkwell is a small jar or container filled with ink. The writer can dip their quill to write. *After completing the Dodge Ball Proofing task, a wrench is thrown at the schoolboy. This is a reference to the 2004 film, DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story. Category:Areas Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Levels